"Chilled to the Bone"
Object Invasion Reloaded - Episode 3 : "Chilled to the bone" is the third episode of Object Invasion Reloaded. It was released on November 5th, 2016 by FusionAnimations Productions and edited by Nova Awesome Zero Pictures. Plot Before the Elimination Button is talking to Deadpool when Deadpool's leg suddenly falls off. Bread tells Button that Deadpool is decomposing. Lego soon finds out and then panics because he thinks he doesn't know everything about the members of his team. After talking to Cakey, Lego decides to have a team meeting by the river. After the intro, Lego asks iPad to recover Deadpool. iPad says he needs to fix the recovery center but in actuality, it wasn't turned on. Deadpool appears to be alive after he/she is recovered. Deadpool then asks who iPad, Lego, Bread, and Glasses are and where he/she is. After explaining to Deadpool that they were on Invasion Peninsula the set of Object Invasion. iPad also tells Deadpool that he/she had competed for 2 episodes and was registered a contestant at the start of the show. iPad then said before the elimination, they had to change the team names because the fans hated the original team names. Dollar's team is called The Steaming Sandstorms of Rage. Lego's team is called The Mindless Mutated Mangos. Elimination This time, they received 827 votes with 367 likes and 460 dislikes. Starbucks won the prize with 116 likes. His prize was a free Starbucks gift card. Button was safe from the final 2 with 103 dislikes. Deadpool and Breath Mint were the final 2. Deadpool was safe with 106 dislikes while Breath Mint was eliminated with 127. Breath Mint is then flung to Limbo Island. He knocks OJ over and pushes OJ into the water. The Challenge The challenge was said to be a Go Kart race and whoever won would win for their team. iPad used the slot machine from Episode 1 to pick 6 people (3 on each team) to race. On The Mindless Mutated Mangos, Phone, Cup, and Slingshot raced and on The Steaming Sandstorms of Rage, Ethan, Windows, and WAW raced. During the race, Windows 7 was the first to get out. Followed by Ethan and then Phone and Cup which left Slingshot and WAW. WAW was about to win when Slingshot shot herself past him and won the race. WAW was then told that he would have immunity for being the last one standing. So the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage were up for voting. The episode ends with Cup and Lego going running and Lego went to the bathroom leaving Cup alone. Something from a bush took Cup and the episode ends... After the Credits The first scene is Lamp explaining how awful it is to be up for elimination and then he looks over at the elimination area. He then states "It's time to get down to work" which could lead to some sort of chaos in the votes. Then we see Skittle and Elastic Band going to an ice cream parlor and then Cakey and Starbucks uploaded a video of the race from earlier. Notebook ends the episode by saying "I like pie!" and glitching it out. Trivia * The episode is 15 minutes long. * AmateurAnimator, also known as Pxelcap2005, and the original voice of Dollar, was recased and Lachlan Monaghan (Rickkidtoons) is now the current voice. *If you look at the stands where some of the contestants are in the trailer, it shows that Breath Mint was eliminated this episode *The original release date was October 28th. It was pushed to October 31st and then pushed to November 4th. It was eventually released on the 5th of November. *If you pause the video right when something grabs Cup, the outline of the "something" looks like Newspaper from Episode 2. Goofs * At 1:08, Lego's mouth isn't synced with the sound * The thumbnail doesn't have the new bodies * Ethan's voice. Just... Ethan's voice. * Deadpool's leg falls off and he deflates in the first scene. While being recovered, his leg is intact and he's not deflated. one's my bad lol Reception This episode ranged from positive to mixed feedback from the viewers.